In picking up items from and delivering items to customers (e.g., consignors and/or consignees), carriers often rely on the address information/data provided by the customers. This address information/data can include errors and/or be incomplete. Current solutions determine whether the address information/data provided by the customer is within “range.” That is, current solutions determine whether a number or a number fractional is within the specified range assigned to a given street, road, avenue, and/or the like. However, current solutions do not determine whether the provided address information/data actually exists, whether any address information/data is missing, and/or whether the specified consignors/consignees have moved. Thus, a solution is needed to provide address information/data in the event of incorrect, incomplete, and/or changed address information/data.